Weak
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: Carolina loses her position to Texas, who catches her for a chance to gloat. Rated M for femslash Tex/Lina.


It had been a long day for Carolina. Too _fucking _long... She stepped into the boiling showers, letting the heat drain away her pain. It worked like magic. First that damned mission went and got screwed up, and she nearly died with York.

_York_. She'd get to _him_ later. So she had to be rescued by Maine, who she let get shot easily a dozen times in the throat. And Texas... that rampaging idiot has come in from nowhere, taken her job of dealing with the Insurrectionists, then stolen her prize.

But on top of it all, _York_. She got in a fight with him on the flight back, a big one... and he left her. It was devastating, the whole day, but she still accepted a training session with Wash after that, which had ended embarrassingly, his body against her, pressing, warm...

No. It was a mistake. But she'd handle. She always did. Well, she could've handled, it it weren't for that perfect asshole entering the showers with her, that pure evil redhead. Carolina turned her back to Tex, yet felt twin emerald orbs drilling into her, digging and not letting go. She couldn't ignore the tension, and whirled around to look at the new Number One.

She had her arms behind her head, eyes closed, toying with her hair. Carolina's eyes acted before her mind, look over the perfect asshole in front of her. From the perfect asshole's perfect, perky breasts, to her perfect hourglass midsection, to her perfect, plump rear, curving into her perfect, strong legs, standing confident. Carolina's eyes drifted up the perfect asshole's body again, to find the woman staring back with a smirk, and start a perfect, teasing, walk... towards Carolina.

Carolina's eyes went wide as Tex completely walked past her, not even a word. Carolina caught her by the shoulder, spinning her about. "Not so fast," the words were said confidently as she thought them. "I want an explanation for today. For all you did just to beat me on your first mission. I want to know."

Tex smiled a perfect, innocent little smile... then pushed her shoulder, turning her back some. "Guess you'll have to get it from someone else then, huh?" She started to move out again, but Carolina was back in her face, not an easy one to quell.

"Not so fast. You don't _get_ to leave that easy."

"I'd like to see you stop me."

Carolina didn't know what it was in that moment, but she needed to stop the woman, win at_something_, just get a damned answer for once. So she pulled that perfect asshole into the deepest, least sincere kiss she'd ever given, leaping up and wrapping her hips around Tex.

Tex didn't make a move to catch her; didn't need and probably didn't want to. But when Carolina's tongue dove down her throat, she parried back, her own tongue removing the intruder and invading hostile territory.

Carolina hoped she was just good at kissing, or else this might end ugly. Tex's free hands groped her breasts, and Carolina retained as groan as she was pinned to the nearest wall.

She her silence didn't last, though, as Tex pried her legs off, separated them, and pushed against her, Carolina more wet than she would've wanted. No, no, this was a mistake. But she was heading into hell now, and decided it best to go feet first.

Water washed over the two redheads, and Tex started licking down her body, sucking softly at the tattered flesh, enveloping a breast with her mouth and breathing hot air over it, wanting to go lower still.

She dropped Carolina, catching her again just off the floor, and prying her legs open all the way. Carolina bit her lip as Tex violently took over, diving straight for her womanhood, her warm tongue sending pleasure resonating through her, though her hate for the woman rang out.

Tex dug two fingers into Carolina, starting to finger her roughly as she sealed her mouth around Carolina's clit, sucking hard, letting her tongue dart out and taste the organ. Carolina groaned hard as her hands found the back of Tex's head, getting purchase in the form of two fistfuls of hair.

But Tex didn't slow down, only sped up, ravaging the woman without care, a smile forming over her lips as she pleasured Carolina. Hot water poured down around and on them, the patter of it hitting the tiled floor just barely concealing Carolina's moans as she bucked up, her mind despising the scene but her body wanting more.

And more was all Tex was giving. She yanked her fingers out of her and lifted one of Carolina's legs into the air, and crawled forward over her, pinning Carolina's leg back and finally introducing her dripping wet womanhood.

Carolina let out a breathless moan as Tex drew their hips together, bodies tight together. Tex's hand (still wet with Carolina's fluids) came down on Number Two's breasts, groping hard, just beneath pain so that a thumb to her nipple made the situation even worse. Carolina's mouth was invaded by Tex's tongue, and the feeling of her own wetness was shoving into her mouth as Tex sucked at her tongue, the feeling of a stronger woman purely intoxicating.

Her mind clouded lust and pleasure as Tex sent ecstasy through her with each touch of skin, each thrust of hips. Still, her hands clenched next to her, holding all of her hate, while moist, steamy air filled her lungs, just helping her get lost as she was taken over by that perfect asshole.

Tex's mouth left Carolina's, settling for a breast, licking the water off and sucking at her nipple, freeing Carolina's mouth for loud groans. Tex must've liked this, as her thumb and forefinger were soon at Two's clit, pinching and twisting hard.

Carolina's moans must've been heard by anyone on their level of the ship, but she couldn't care less right then. After just seconds, she could feel herself starting to tighten. Her back arched without warning, and she called out Tex's name as an orgasm ripped through her body, her vision blurring, her fluids running.

Tex got up calmly and smirked down at her, shaking her head at Carolina. "You really don't know when someone's playing you, do you?" She turned around and left the showers, calling out behind her. "You never deserved to be One."

Carolina just looked up as the door to the showers slid shut behind Tex, then paused. She pulled herself under one of the shower heads, letting her head hang in shame. She'd been weak. A tear formed in her eye and she jumped up in rage, punching a wall. She left a dent, and bloodied her knuckles. As red emptied into the drains, she made a silent vow. A vow to get revenge on Texas, the source of all of her problems. And she would get revenge alright. She knew it.


End file.
